No Me Diga
by Band Gleek
Summary: Kurt and Rachel receive their NYADA results. One's heart is broken while another's dream is solidified. How will each react when it appears that their friendship is being put in jeopardy? Kurt/Rachel Friendship with sides of Klaine, Finchel, and Rain.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the wonderful characters whom I will miss dearly post-graduation.

**No Me Diga**

Summary: Kurt and Rachel receive their NYADA results. One's heart is broken while another's dream is solidified. How will each react when it appears that their friendship is being put in jeopardy?

(Paragraphing issues fixed.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was a thick, bright-white, legal-sized envelope with a return address in distinct cursive letters spelling out NYADA. _Large envelope. That's a good sign_, Kurt thought as he got the mail after school one particularly sunny Friday afternoon. Blaine had taken Kurt home from school and was already inside making Kurt his usual afternoon snack when Kurt burst through the front door, causing Blaine to turn around abruptly. He was met face to face with his adorable boyfriend, completely silent and broadly smiling.

Blaine put down the knife with which he was cutting vegetables and returned Kurt's grin, snaking his hands around the taller boy's waist.

"Why are you so happy?"

Kurt didn't even respond. He just continued smiling and held up the envelope between his boyfriend and him. Blaine had a moment of realization and began shaking Kurt excitedly, then grabbed the envelope from Kurt's hands.

"Oh my goodness, Kurt! You HAVE to open it!"

Kurt finally snapped out of his adrenaline-induced trance. He watched Blaine begin to tear at the corner of the envelope before realizing what he was doing. Kurt's eyes grew wide as he took the envelope from his boyfriend's hands and held it close against his chest.

"No! You can't open it. I can't open it. Not yet, anyway. I promised Rachel we'd open our letters together."

Blaine sighed. "Fine. Then call her. Now! I'm not sure how much longer I can wait...I don't know how you're not totally freaking out right now."

Kurt, still holding the letter tightly, shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose that I've prepared myself for the worst. I don't particularly expect get in, and now that the verdict that will decide my future is literally in the palm of my hands I...I guess I don't want my whole world to fall apart by reading one letter. If that's what my future is...if it's not NYADA, I want to believe that it's at least a possibility for as long as possible."

Blaine looked at Kurt with the utmost affection. "You're such a good friend. I wonder if Rachel..."

Before Blaine could finish his sentence, they were interrupted by frantic knocking on the front door.

Kurt giggled. "How much do you want to bet that's Rachel now?"

Blaine gave Kurt a knowing smile and released his hips as Kurt scurried to let Rachel into the house. As soon as he opened the door, Rachel pushed Kurt back into the foyer while they both squealed in a register that caused Blaine to both cringe and raise his eyebrows simultaneously.

"Well?" Rachel demanded, holding her own letter closer to her chest than she did her first Barbra Streisand CD. Kurt turned abruptly remembering that Blaine was in the kitchen and went to retrieve his letter. Blaine stood leaning against the kitchen counter, his arm outstretched and Kurt's letter in hand. Kurt took the letter from Blaine, gave him a soft, chaste kiss, and then he took his hand, leading him into the living room where Rachel was waiting for them.

Kurt sat across from Rachel, sighing and placing the letter in his lap as Blaine sat next to him, admiring how genuinely happy his boyfriend looked at the moment.

"If you want to wait for Finn or to open it in front of your family, I completely understand."

Rachel shook her head vehemently. "No. At auditions we promised each other we would do this together. Plus, Finn is working with Coach Bieste until late tonight and my dads are at a party in Westerville. You know how impatient I am."

Kurt was both excited and worried by Rachel's response. This was the moment. In the next 60 seconds, he would see his future flash in front of his eyes. Whether it was the one he had envisioned since he was 3 or not was yet to be determined.

"On the count of three?"

"On three."

"One..." Rachel said, drawing out the lonely syllable.

"Two..." Kurt responded as Blaine gave his leg an encouraging squeeze.

They both stared at each other in wonder, reflecting on their past three years of high school. All they had gone through, how much they have grown-everything that has made them who they are and has given them the talent, strength, and courage to be where they are at this very moment.

Blaine could not take it anymore. "Three!"

They both processed Blaine's word at the exact same moment. Each tore into their envelope with equal vigor, anticipation, and a barely detectable ounce of fear. They removed all of the papers from their envelopes, and scanned the cover letter both quickly and diligently. Kurt's smile grew wider as he went on, barely noticing Blaine's incessant poking and inquiry of the letter's contents.

He raised his head to look at Rachel, fully prepared to jump and squeal around the room as she took pictures to commemorate this moment, but when he made eye contact with Rachel, his heart sank and his smile fell.

When Blaine noticed Kurt's face falling, he began to inquire if everything was alright. He followed Kurt's eyes to Rachel's still downturned face. He seemed to read Kurt's and Rachel's mind simultaneously, neither of whom could speak at the moment.

"Rachel...are you okay?" Blaine asked delicately. He knew Rachel was a drama queen and was more than frightened to experience her reaction. She didn't acknowledge his question.

"Rachel. Rachel?" Kurt still couldn't speak as Blaine got up to nudge Rachel. He sat down next to her, about to put his hand comfortingly on her back when she began to speak. Blaine stopped his movement abruptly.

"I...I didn't get in." She finally made eye contact with Kurt. Her eyes brimmed with tears, but she did not let one fall. Kurt stared back at her with an expression of complete concern, sympathy, and love.

"Oh...oh Rach..." Kurt moved to hug Rachel. He thought that this moment would be the most exciting, happiness filled moment of their high school career, but when he saw Rachel's face all thoughts of that faded, and all he wanted was to rid Rachel of the hurt he could see in her eyes and the pain that was causing her to double over. Blaine and Kurt shared a knowing look as Blaine scooted over to allow Kurt to envelop his best friend in a hug that he hoped conveyed even half of the million thoughts running through his mind.

Rachel didn't move. Her gaze was again downturned and she sniffled slightly. As Kurt tried to get her to respond, Rachel fidgeted slightly, and removed Kurt's arms from around her waist. She stood, flattened her skirt, and turned to face Kurt with the widest smile but saddest eyes.

"No matter about me." She said, pulling Kurt off of the couch. "What about you?" She asked, trying her hardest to support her best friend at a time like this.

Kurt gave a half smile, his own eyes brimming with tears while Rachel's were now dry.

"Oh. I...I got in." Kurt replied giggling sadly and avoiding eye contact with Rachel. Blaine stood and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. He whispered, "Congratulations, babe," into Kurt's ear as he kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Blaine." Kurt said, looking up at Rachel. He could tell Rachel's smile was far from genuine, but at this moment, he had never loved Rachel more for simply trying.

"That's fantastic Kurt! You will be absolutely fabulous in New York! It would have been a felony if you hadn't." Rachel said honestly.

Kurt smiled at Rachel sadly and cocked his head slightly. "Oh Rachel..."

Rachel stopped him. "It's fine Kurt. Be happy! You deserved this; you work so hard and..." That's when the tears started to flow. She stifled as she finished her sentence, "I don't want my uhm...I've prepared myself for this. I mean, I should have anyway and well..." She looked from Kurt to Blaine, blotting at her eyes with the corner of her sleeve. "You and Blaine should celebrate together tonight. I don't want to intrude. I'm going to go."

"Rachel. You don't have to. Finn should be home soon and then you can..."

"No. Thank you though. I need to go. And please don't tell Finn. I'd like to tell him myself."

"Of course, Rachel. You're an amazing person. Don't forget that."

"Never, Kurt. Thank you."

With that Rachel left as silently as she ever had. Blaine and Kurt just stared after her. After what seemed like an hour later, Blaine looked at Kurt, grinning widely despite the rest of the afternoon.

"Kurt. You made it. You got into NYADA."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at his boyfriends loving tone of voice. "I made it. I just never thought it would feel like this."

* * *

><p>Rachel contemplated driving to the school to talk to Finn, but she decided that she really needed some time alone before she talked to anyone. She wiped the tears from her eyes before she got into her car, and her eyes remained dry the whole drive home. She entered the house in a daze. Her dads weren't home and she still hadn't processed the information. She sat on her bed when her phone went off. It was a text from Kurt.<p>

**Kurtie 5:07 P.M.**  
><em>Did you get home okay? You're welcome here if you need to talk.<em>

It was at that moment that Rachel let the tears flow. She let out as many emotions as she could into her Tinker Bell pillow, knowing very well that this would not be the only time in the next few weeks she would spend her afternoon crying in her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you liked it! I've got the next two chapters written with a lot more reaction backlash. There's Klaine, Rain, and Finchel interaction to come! Let me know what you though. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither _Glee _nor any of the wonderful characters to whom I am way too emotionally attached.

**No Me Diga**

Summary: Kurt and Rachel receive their NYADA results. One's heart is broken while another's dream is solidified. How will each react when it appears that their friendship is being put in jeopardy?

**A/N in Regards to Reviews** (feel free to ignore): I've gotten a few reviews about the "absurdity" that Kurt would be accepted into NYADA and Rachel rejected. Both are extraordinarily talented, but they are also distinctly different. Those who might have screened NYADA applications may not have been looking for what Rachel has. Kurt is unique. He's had to face adversity, and he has a story. Yes, Rachel is wonderful and driven and amazing. Does she deserve to get into NYADA? Is she talented enough? Hells yes! But sometimes, we don't always get what we deserve. Sometimes life isn't fair and we don't get what we want. Rachel has a future outside of NYADA, and this fic is supposed to center around Rachel learning that.

Also, to _Kurtsie,_ thank you so much for the wonderfully kind review! You're so sweet and practically read my mind!

**Chapter 2**

After Rachel had left, they decided to just sit together in the living room and watch a movie. They were halfway through _Tangled _when Finn came through the door.

"Okay, I know Blaine's here, so if you two are doing anything inappropriate right now, please stop!" He announced loudly as he set his keys in the bowl by the door.

"We're right here Finn. You can stop screaming." Kurt said quietly, snuggling into Blaine's chest.

"Oh, hey Kurt. Hi Blaine. Sorry, just force of habit now. I really don't want to relive that one time when..."

"You promised we'd never speak of that again. Dad and Carole will be home in an hour. They're picking up dinner."

"Great. Thanks. So..." Finn was contemplating whether or not to make small talk with the boys when he spotted a large open envelope on the kitchen table. He walked over to inspect it and realized it was Kurt's NYADA letter.

"Kurt! You got your NYADA letter and didn't tell me? More shockingly, Rachel got hers and didn't tell me! Well, did you make it?"

Blaine paused the movie, and Kurt turned to look at Finn, touched by his genuine concern.

"Yeah, I did, actually. Kind of still in shock, I guess."

"Wow, Kurt! That's awesome! Congratulations. I'm surprised you and Blaine aren't having celebratory uhm...canoodling."

Both Kurt and Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at Finn's word choice. "Canoodling? Someone's been using their Word of the Day calendar. But no. Blaine and I weren't really in the mood."

Finn cringed slightly as he took Kurt's use of "in the mood" in a much more sexual way than intended. "But you guys are always in the mood. Is something wrong?"

"No Finn! We're not always as horny as you are! Geez!" Blaine looked at Kurt's outburst in slight shock, rubbing his back to calm him.

"Sorry, man. I didn't mean anything by that. I just thought you'd be a lot happier...and a lot less cranky after finding out you got into NYADA."

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry, Finn. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's fine, I...wait, Rachel. You guys had to have opened your letters together. Did she get in? She hasn't called me all afternoon."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a glance. "She wants to tell you herself." Blaine finally replied.

"Oh, alright. Makes sense." Finn said shrugging nonchalantly, but contrary to popular belief he wasn't stupid-and he knew Rachel. If Rachel had gotten in, she would have come straight from Kurt's house and burst into the locker room, screaming and throwing herself into a hug no matter what state of undress he was in. She must not have gotten in, and Finn had no idea how she was going to react. He knew he should call her, but he was quite afraid of what she would do or what she would scream if he tried to comfort her. He decided that he'd give her the night to think things over.

* * *

><p>Rachel had spent her Friday night watching a Broadway movie marathon. She started with <em>Evita<em> and then decided she needed something more uplifting, opting to watch _Hairspray_. She then decided that it was too happy, and sobbed continuously as she watched Collins sing "I'll Cover You" in _Rent_. She and Finn actually had plans that night after he was done practicing, but he never called her, and at the moment she frankly didn't care. Finn wouldn't understand her problem anyway.

She was awakened around 9 AM by a phone call from Finn. She stared at the caller ID, realizing that she had a decision to make. She couldn't pretend forever that she had not been rejected by NYADA, but this Saturday she wanted to live in her fantasy world.

"Hi Finn!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hey Rach." Finn replied confused. Maybe he had assumed wrong about her NYADA application. It wouldn't be the first time he was completely wrong about her reactions.

"What's up?"

"Not much. Sorry I didn't call last night. I uhm... got caught up at the gym."

"It's fine." Rachel replied, still as dishonestly perky as her hello.

"So, did you want to do something today?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"How about lunch at Breadstix and then a few movies at my house? Kurt is spending the day taking mom shopping and Burt's working."

"Sure. Sounds wonderful!"

"Great. Pick you up at 11."

"See you then. Love you, Finn."

"Love you too, Rachel."

Rachel had mixed emotions about her impending date. On one hand, part of her really needed Finn right now-someone who loved her unconditionally and could just hold her and tell her everything would be okay. But she wasn't quite ready to tell him about her NYADA letter. She was afraid that it would change his perception of her, but part of her feared that he already knew. He was Kurt's step-brother after all. For now, she would take the chance in favor of having true, unprecedented happiness with Finn for at least today.

For once, Finn picked Rachel up promptly on time. It was strange, but Rachel didn't think twice about it. Conversation in the car flowed smoothly, and Rachel didn't seem to notice Finn's odd glances at her overly happy responses to everything. They were seated at Breadstix at their usual table and Finn was deep in thought eating his baked ziti as Rachel rambled about _The Book of Mormon_ and its well-deserved, numerous Tony awards.

Rachel was always the drama queen. If she had gotten into NYADA, surely she would have told him by now, and since she hadn't mentioned the letter, then that must mean she didn't get in. But if so, then why didn't she come to him? To talk to him? Did he not mean as much to her anymore? Did she not trust him? Why was she hiding this from him? He really couldn't take not knowing anymore.

"Rachel, are you sure there's nothing new going on?"

Rachel stopped her rant abruptly, cocked her head to the right and smiled. "Did Kurt tell you that I'm planning a surprise for you in Glee club for Monday, because he promised that he'd keep it a secret and..."

"Rachel! Stop. I'm not stupid. I know."

"I don't know what you're talking about, All things considered my life is pretty mellow and..."

"Rachel, I know you didn't get in."

Rachel didn't have a response. She just stared at Finn, her mouth gaping. She finally closed her mouth and looked down at her lap.

"Did Kurt tell you?" She wouldn't have been mad if he had. She loved how close Finn and Kurt were as stepbrothers and was so proud of the trust the two had built up with one another.

"No. I figured it out myself, believe it or not. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...I didn't think it was important."

Finn scoffed and he subconsciously raised his voice. "That is the biggest lie I think I've ever heard. Nothing has been more important to you in the past two years than getting into NYADA. What's the real reason? Do you not trust me? Do you think I wouldn't care?"

Finn's face began to redden as Rachel's heart sank. She finally looked Finn in the eye. "I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me? Rachel, you could never disappoint me. I love you no matter where you go to college, and now that NYADA is out of the picture, just think of all the other options there are for us! Now that you're not going to New York..."

Rachel's features hardened. Instead of the adoring expression she usually gave Finn, her eyes were now cold. "Who said I'm not going to New York?"

Finn realized his error and began to stutter and backtrack on his words. "I...I didn't mean...I just thought that maybe now we could..."

Rachel stood. She had a lot of pent up emotions-anger, sadness, disappointment, shame-and deep down she knew that Finn did not deserve her attacks, but right now she couldn't help it.

"Just because I'm apparently not good enough to get into NYADA, doesn't mean that my New York dream is dead! How dare you? Whether I'm going to that school or not, I'm going to New York. I'm going to be a star on Broadway and if you're not going to support that dream just because I didn't get into NYADA, then you don't have to be a part of it." Tears began to stream down Rachel's face as the patrons of Breadstix began to stare. Finn just looked confused, awestruck and utterly heartbroken.

"Rachel, you know I didn't mean that. I just..."

"I don't know anything anymore."

Rachel gave Finn an apologetic look and left Breadstix without another word. She needed air. She needed a walk. She needed more time away to think-time where collapsing back into herself and her DVDs wasn't an option.

Finn knew he should have gone after her, but he just couldn't bring himself to be the boyfriend that Rachel needed right now. He figured that time and space is the best healer right now. She would talk when she was ready.

* * *

><p>Rachel began to walk down the street in the opposite direction of the Hummel-Hudson household. She had spent her first two years of high school isolated. Having no one and convincing herself that she didn't need anyone to be a star and that friends would just hold her back. But after she experienced not only what friends are like but how best friends can truly impact you, she really needed someone to talk to right now. Unfortunately, her best friend currently wasn't an option. The only person who even moderately knew what she was going through just wasn't there. Well, he was there but she knew that if she talked to him, he would only feel guilty. Despite her usual selfishness, she did want Kurt to be truly happy. She couldn't ruin that for him. Not after everything he's been through.<p>

Her other options were slim. She needed to talk to someone who knew what it was like to be on top. Who could relate to having your dreams crushed-to working hard your entire life and then just losing it all in one moment. She finally decided to talk to Blaine. Yes, he was Kurt's boyfriend and it was a risk, but she had no plans to talk poorly of Kurt, and her relationship with Blaine had actually become quite warm in the past year. Plus, his obvious bias toward Kurt would actually be beneficial. She wanted someone to tell her the truth-to tell her what she knew others would be afraid to tell her.

Rachel walked the rest of the way home contemplating her exact feelings about her situation. As soon as she reached her driveway, she drove silently to Blaine's. As she sped down the road, her emotions began to seethe. She found it difficult to figure out exactly what she was feeling and what emotions were appropriate to express to Blaine. She finally arrived at Blaine's generously sized house in Westerville and knocked on his door. Blaine was quite surprised to see her, but once he met he gaze her gave her a sympathetic look.

"Oh, hi Rachel. How are you doing? Would you like to come in?"

Rachel's stance stiffened unconsciously. She was done pitying herself. She wanted answers. She needed a reason why all of a sudden she wasn't good enough. Her eyes were hard, and she looked intently into Blaine's face as she stepped into his foyer. Arms crossed she made her way to sit on the couch in his family room. Blaine sat next to Rachel, ready to provide her with as much comfort as possible and sent Kurt a discreet text that Rachel was at his house.

**To: My Inspiration :)**  
><em>Hey. Rachel's here. She's acting a bit strange. But you know Rachel. <em>

Rachel just sat for a few minutes staring at Blaine texting Kurt.

**To: Mine **3  
><em>Is she okay? Should I come over?<em>

**To: My Inspiration :)**  
><em>I'm really not sure. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt. I think you guys need to talk. <em>

**To: Mine 3**  
><em>I agree. Be there asap. Love you.:)<em>

**To: My Inspiration :)**  
><em>Thanks, babe. Love you too. 3<em>

Rachel caught a glimpse of Blaine's message to Kurt. She finally broke the silence, her tone suddenly harsh and accusing.

"Blaine, do you think you're the most talented junior in Glee club?"

"Well, I mean, Tina has a wonderful voice and Artie can..."

"No, Blaine. It's a yes or no question. Answer it. Honestly."

"...Yes. I suppose. Not to sound conceited though, I mean at Dalton I..."

"Irrelevant." Rachel now stood in front of Blaine who was still seated on the couch. She paced up and down Blaine's living room, intermittently glancing at Blaine with harsh eyes as she continued her interrogation.

"So yes, Blaine. You're very talented. And you've got dreams-goals for yourself, right?"

"Yes, I mean, I hope to move to New York with Kurt after I graduate. Start a life with him."

"Mhmm. So you've got goals. Fantastic. And how long have you had that goal, Blaine? How hard have you worked to achieve that?"

"Well, I just met Kurt last year, but he helped me find out so much about myself..."

"So, what you're saying is that your primary goal- you have only been aware of it since last year, and consequently have only been working to achieve that since then?"

"I...I have other dreams too. I mean, I've been performing since I was little but...what does this have to do with anything, Rachel? Where are you going with this?"

"Oh, I'm getting there Blaine, don't worry. So great you have other dreams. But clearly they were second on your mind to your dream of moving to NYC with Kurt. Is that correct?"

"I suppose so. Yes."

"I see. So, answer me this. Imagine that you have had the same dream since you understood the definition of the word star. Imagine that you had been working toward the same goal since age 2. You've only wanted one thing your entire life. You've made sacrifices in every aspect of your life for as long as you can remember. Everyone constantly tells you that you're the best. That you can do it. That you have the talent, the drive, the mindset to do anything you want. Then one day, it's all gone. One day you're just not good enough anymore. How would that make you feel?"

Blaine's mouth was agape as Rachel now was staring down at Blaine shrunken on the couch.

"Rachel, just because you didn't make it into NYADA doesn't mean you're not good enough."

Rachel scoffed. "Didn't make it in? That's the nice way of putting it. I was rejected. I've spent my life doing everything I possibly can to avoid that-to avoid this feeling right now. Apparently, it was all for nothing. What did I do wrong? What could I have done differently? It's not fair. And I swear to god, if you say that life isn't fair I will stab every bottle of hair gel that you own, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine had seen Rachel's angry side numerous times during her more impatient days of Glee practice, but something was different about her anger now. Her glare was no longer accusing and icy. Her eyes were pleading. She genuinely wanted an answer. She needed an answer. Blaine stood and grabbed Rachel's shoulder, looking her straight in the eye.

"Rachel. You are an amazing and fantastically talented person. You are the best one in there, and you know it. Everyone knows it. You've got a focus and passion that no one else has. Not even me. Not even Kurt. You have more experience than any of us, and no matter what anyone else says, I know you care about the club more than anyone else."

"If I'm the best one in there, then why did Kurt get in and I didn't? What does he have that I don't have? I know more people like him but I thought I was so nice in my interview and my audition was flawless. I just don't understand."

Rachel's anger gradually melted into sadness. All of her pent up insecurities of her entire high school career were coming to the surface.

Kurt had arrived at Blaine's house and could hear Rachel screaming and ranting from outside. He was beyond ecstatic that he got into NYADA, but he had imagined many times what it would feel like to have had his heart crushed like Rachel's was right now. He knew Rachel needed to vent, so he quietly snuck in the door and stared at the man he loved giving his best friend some much needed support.

"There's nothing to understand. Not everything can be explained. Kurt is a fantastic performer. I've been in love with him since the minute I met him and he is the bravest person I've ever met, but Rachel believe when I say that in many ways, you are the better singer."

Rachel made eye contact with Kurt as Blaine finished his words. She stared at Blaine in disbelief of his words and then looked at Kurt guiltily.

"Hi, Kurt. I'm sorry, I..."

"It's fine. I know how much you wanted this."

Rachel wanted to be comforted and to give in to the soothing, loving tone of Kurt's voice, but she couldn't.

"I don't think you actually did, Kurt. You don't know the kind of training I went through since I was only a toddler. You don't have my experience. You're not willing to make the sacrifices. You don't even have a gender appropriate voice!"

Rachel couldn't believe the words that were coming out her mouth. She didn't believe any of them, but she needed something to make her feel like someone somewhere thought that she might deserve the NYADA spot instead of Kurt. Everyone already loved Kurt more than her. The thing that kept her going was that deep down she believed that she was more talented. More driven. More experienced. Yes, Kurt was her best friend, but they each still had her strengths. He was the one everyone loved and she was the high-strung one who did everything as perfectly has humanly possible. But now as the insults came spilling out of her mouth, she regretted nothing more than seeing the hurt and betrayed look on her best friend's face and the accusatory and unrelenting glare of her most recent confident.

Rachel looked between Kurt's hurt expression and Blaine's growing anger and hung her head in shame. She should have apologized but she couldn't at that moment, so she simply left them. She walked out of Blaine's front door and drove home, no longer trying to hold back tears.

**A/N**: Just so you guys know, Rachel's insults toward Kurt were some of the most painful things I've ever had to write. I love both Rachel and Kurt more than life itself. I think Chris Colfer has the voice of a God, but I think that under the circumstances, Rachel would be compelled to say some pretty horrible things. Losing something you've always wanted makes people do crazy shit.

Reviews are love! :)


End file.
